Here I Sit All Broken Hearted
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Seamus is shattered over the loss of his beloved Lavender. Luna could've sworn that Neville was in love with her. Can two broken souls move on with a little help from eachother? PLZ REVIEW :)


**A/N: This should've been canon! Omg it's sooo perf! JK ROWLING IS AWESOME B/C SHE OWNS ALL THINGS IN THE POTTERVERSE!**

**Plz review! :)**

* * *

_Luna POV_

Have you ever been lied to? I have, plenty of times, but I must say none of them really bothered me...except for the one time involving a certain Neville Longbottom. It was a few weeks ago right after the Battle of Hogwarts ended, he told me that he was "mad for me".

Yet here he is now, letting Hannah Abbott cry all over him, while I sit all by myself. Is it just me or is there something wrong with this picture? I know I sound very selfish since I'm currently at the memorial service of Lavender Brown, but really, it hurts to see Neville with another girl like this.

Why is Hannah even crying so hard? It's not like she was Lavender's best friend, no, that's Parvati Patil who's beside herself at the moment as she's rocked back and forth by Dean Thomas. Loads of people say that Hannah's just very sensitive, Leanne Runcorn and Susan Bones say she'll cry over just about anything, I believe that. They would know after all, as they shared a dorm with her for seven years.

I realize it might shock some to know that I do actually have feelings, just because I'm a bit odd and like to keep my strange beliefs close, doesn't mean I'm not a normal teenage girl with normal teenage girl problems. Merlin's beard, even though I may have a slightly skewed view of the world and see weird creatures others don't believe to exist, I AM aware of my surroundings thank you very much.

It's not like Neville and I are 'dating' persay, but I atleast figured we were going to be soon, why else would he say he's mad for me? It's safe to assume that the stupid bloke lied to me, or got confused in all the chaos thinking we were all going to die, either way...I am quite offended.

"Shh...it's okay..." Neville's saying as he rubs Hannah's back soothingly, she lets out another shuddering sob.

"Wh-Why d-did so m-many people h-have to d-die? L-Lavender w-was s-so..." Hannah's blubbering and soaking Neville's shirt.

Lovely. Don't get me wrong, I feel absolutely awful for poor Lavender and all those close to her, but it would make me feel one hundred times better if damn Hannah Abbott would take her sobbing elsewhere and not all over Neville's shirt.

I think Neville's head is full of wrackspurts, and I hope the both of them get attacked by a bunch of blibbering humdingers being chased by a nargle army who's riding on the backs of then thousand thestrals! Don't bloody judge me!

* * *

_Seamus POV_

She's gone. I can't believe that she's really gone. My precious Lav Lav is never coming back. If I ever see that Merlin forsaken werewolf Fenrir Greyback ever in me life again, I swear on everything I'm gonna kill him.

We'd often sit in the Room of Requirement and plan our future as we waited for the light to reappear in the world filled with darkness. Lavender wanted to have one child, a little boy to be named Scott, that we could spoil to our hearts content.

He was going to be great, our Scott. Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor, Head Boy, top of his class, and all the nooks and crannies in between. Now of course, that will never happen, because Lavender is gone...and so are all our hopes and dreams.

If I ever get lucky enough to meet a lass as truly special as Lav was in me life again, I swear we're gonna have a little boy, and I'm gonna name him Scott. All the while I'll look at that child, and me heart will ache for Lavender Brown.

I look over at Dean who's desperately trying to comfort a hysterical Parvati, but to no avail, I can feel her pain...but I think mine's worse. Or equal, but in a much different way. She's grieving her best friend but still has her sister, I lost my soulmate and my best friend is busy with his girlfriend, so where does that leave me?

I can't help but wonder if there's anyone else in this room who knows exactly how I feel. Not sure if it's a coincidence or not, but me eyes land on a certain oddball by the name of Loony Luna Lovegood.

She looks very upset and I notice that she's watching Neville comfort Hannah Abbott. I don't blame the poor girl, I knew she had a thing for my old buddy, but Neville's so oblivious all the time. Half the time the silly bloke doesn't know what he's doing or saying. I always imagined him ending up with a Hufflepuff...especially crybaby Hannah, it's too perfect to be a thing.

Now I'm sounding selfish but I'm a wee bit glad for Luna's pain, it's comforting to know that someone else in the room knows what it's like to be completely and utterly heartbroken.

* * *

_Luna POV_

I don't know why Seamus Finnigan is staring at me. Oh dear I hope he can't sense that I'm angry with Neville while he's grieving over Lavender, they were a couple, so Seamus and Parvati are without a doubt the saddest people in the room.

Bloody lovely! Just as I look away again, what do I see? Neville leaning in to kiss Hannah. It's very obvious that she's still crying and I honestly can't understand why Neville would want to be involved in such a..._wet _affair. Yet here he is, liplocked with the Hogwarts crybaby. Oh and now they're leaving the room...

Merlin's beard.

* * *

_Seamus POV_

I think Luna's noticed me staring at her. I can see Neville and Hannah getting cozy in the doorway, that must be pretty upsetting for poor little Loony. Should I go over and talk to her? Let her know that she's not the only one going through heartbreak?

I of all people know that love is a cruel game and can be unfair, someone almost always ends up getting their feelings hurt or their dreams crushed to teensy little bits on the floor. It's sad but true. Oh I miss me Lav Lav so badly and it's clear Luna longs for Neville's love that he'll never return.

Good Godric what a day.

* * *

Seamus walked over and sat beside Luna. "Hey there," he said with a sad smile.

Luna looked over at him curiously. "Hi," she replied and looked down at her feet again.

"Some day, yeah?" Seamus let out a bitter chuckle.

"Oh yes it has been. I'm very sorry about Lavender, I know you were close," Luna said in her spaced out dreamy voice.

"More than close, I loved her so much," Seamus had to bite his fist to keep himself from crying.

"Are you feeling very heartbroken then?" Luna asked.

"Yeah," Seamus nodded sadly.

Luna flashed him a sympathetic smile and patted his back ever so gently. "I feel your pain," she told him.

Seamus sniffled and cleared his throat loudly. "Thanks. Say, would you like ta go fer a walk outside in the orchard?" he asked.

"I'd love to," Luna nodded and got up.

"Brilliant," Seamus managed a weak smile and followed her out of the room.

* * *

_Luna POV_

I stop and turn to look back at Seamus. "Can you give me a second?" I ask him.

Seamus nods. "Yeah, I'll be outside, I want to go see Lavender one last time anyways," he replies quietly.

I wait until he leaves the building and then walk over to where Neville is snogging Hannah Abbott. Ever so gently, I tap him on the shoulder. Neville turns to face me, an expression of shock forms across his face and he blushes bright red. "Er...hey Luna," he stutters nervously.

"Could I talk to you?" I ask. He's about to respond but I don't let him. "Excuse us Hannah," I say, pulling him off into a corner.

"Er can this wait?" Neville asks, glancing back at Hannah, who looks very confused.

"No it can't. I just need to ask you one question," I tell him, an annoyed edge in my tone.

"Uh, okay, what is it?" Neville prods, looking even more nervous than before.

"Why did you say you were mad for me when it's obvious you're into Hannah over there?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

Neville's face goes scarlet and he begins to apologize profusely. "Look Luna you're great but, oh Merlin I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't have-oh I'm so sorry. Really I'm sorry it's just that the battle...and everything was happening so quickly...and I just figured that since we were such good friends...I convinced myself I was in love with you but I was really in love with Hannah. I've liked her since third year, during the battle I got so confused, and sometimes you remind me of Hannah and...oh I'm sorry Luna. I never meant to- I'm an idiot. If you want to slap me go ahead-"

"Neville, stop. I get it. Of course I'm upset but I can't blame you. It's easy to have false perceptions of reality in the middle of such life threatening chaos...I'm sorry too, just go back to Hannah..." I cut him off and walk outside. I can feel the hot tears stinging in my eyes. He only 'thought' he loved me because I reminded him of Hannah and he got it, his feelings, all mixed up in the chaos.

Here I sit all broken hearted, but it's time to move on.

* * *

_Seamus POV_

I look up at the bright blue sky. The sunshine is radiating off the glass windows of the building and making them sparkle. I can't help remembering the time Lav and I went cloud watching by the Black Lake...

No! Stop it man! Pull yourself together man! I'm crying. A grown almost 18 year old man, and I'm bloody crying. Irishmen, brave Gryffindor lion men don't cry. I wipe my eyes on my sleeve and remind me self that I'm not bloody Hannah Abbott fer Merlin's sake.

I place a small bundle of flowers in the grass atop Lavender's stone. "Rest in peace my beautiful Lavender, i'll never forget ye," I say quietly. I look up into the clouds and send up silent prayers that Lav will be happy forevermore in Heaven's eternity.

"Hello Seamus, are you ready for our walk?" Luna's voice snaps me from my reverie.

"Yeah, let's go," I say as I turn to face her. I don't let the remaining tears leave my eyes, even though I will never get over this truly horrific loss, I take comfort in atleast knowing that I'll always have the memories of the good times we shared.

Here I sit all broken hearted, but it's time to move on.


End file.
